1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor and pump construction preferably dimensioned to permit the insertion of the motor and pump unit through a previously installed tubing string in a subterranean well. The pump is utilized to pump well fluids for the operation of a downhole tool, such as an inflatable packer.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Inflatable packers which are operable by well fluids pressurized by a downhole motor driven pump have been previously disclosed. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,681,706 to POTTORF and 2,839,142 to HUBER. While each of these patents disclose a motor and pump unit which is insertable into a well through a previously installed casing and operates to pump well fluids to expand an inflatable packer, these prior art references furnish no information as to the electrical and mechanical characteristics of the motor that are required to effect an efficient operation of the downhole pump.
Conventional motors available in the market place are not designed to withstand the high temperature--high pressure environment encountered in subterranean wells at depths in excess of 10,000 ft. Such motors must be able to drive pumps to supply well fluids as the activating fluid for a down hole well tool, such as an inflatable packer. Such motors must be able to generate sufficient power to drive the pump means to produce a desired flow rate and overcome pressure differentials encountered in such well operations.
It is, accordingly, an object of this invention to provide an electric motor driven pumping unit preferably capable of being inserted through a previously installed tubing string which will function to efficiently pressurize well fluids for the operation of a downhole tool, such as an inflatable packer.